


А придется!

by Assidi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Рейегар Таргариен и Лианна Старк. Кто кого похитил и кто кого изнасиловал — это еще вопрос.





	А придется!

**Author's Note:**

> Авторам фанфиков об этой паре посвящается.

Рейегар Таргариен был сильно недоволен. Жизнью в целом и Харренхольским турниром в частности. Принц приехал на турнир, чтобы тихо, мирно и спокойно организовать заговор и подвинуть отца с трона, но отец что-то заподозрил и сам явился на турнир. А потом откуда-то взялся таинственный рыцарь, и отец еще раз что-то заподозрил. Рейегар сам давно уже заподозрил, что у отца паранойя, и с этим надо что-то делать, пока паранойя не началась у его сына. У старшего сына, потому что у младшего, несмотря на юный возраст, кроме паранойи, еще и истерия. А может, даже и шизофрения. Рейегар не завидовал тому рыцарю, которому предстояло взять Визериса в оруженосцы, и сильно подозревал, что этим рыцарем будет он сам. Но сам себе он уже давно не завидовал.

Надо было в спокойной обстановке обдумать, кто виноват, что делать и с чего начать, и Рейегар сбежал в богорощу, как в единственное спокойное место в Харренхолле. В Старых Богов принц не верил, да и в новых, впрочем, тоже, но в качестве места для размышления богороща подходила куда больше, чем башни и дворы Харенхолла. Здесь можно было не опасаться случайных и неслучайных встреч, сюда даже северяне не захаживали — не до молитв им было. Здесь можно было побыть в одиночестве. 

Но Рейегару и в этом не повезло. Он даже расслабиться не успел, как почувствовал чье-то присутствие, а потом и увидел девушку, водружающую щит на толстенную ветку чардрева. Девушку эту он знал по пиру — Лианна Старк с Севера, и тогда залюбовался ее необычной красотой. А потом совсем про нее забыл, даже не заметил, где она сидела на турнире. Когда выступаешь сам, за зрителями особо не следишь. Зато сейчас можно вдоволь ею полюбоваться... и заодно отметить, что щит тот самый, с которым выехал на поле таинственный рыцарь. 

Надо отдать должное Лианне Старк — она ничуть не растерялась, аккуратно повесила щит на ветку, и только после этого присела в реверансе: 

— Мой принц, простите, не заметила вас сразу. 

Рейегар очень не любил, когда ему не давали предаться в одиночестве печальным размышлениям, но он был очень вежливым молодым человеком и ответил так, как требовал этикет: 

— Вы сегодня прекрасны, как никогда, миледи.

Лианна улыбнулась, а Рейегар подумал, что по умению делать комплименты он может соперничать разве что с Дунканом Высоким, Лордом-Командующим Королевской Гвардией. Волосы девушки были растрепаны, костюм для верховой езды запачкан и смят, а под глазом красовался багровый синяк. 

— Не надо лгать, мой принц. Вы верите в пророческие сны? 

Вопрос был крайне неожиданным, но ответить на него было проще, чем оправдываться за неумелые комплименты.

— Я Таргариен, миледи, а Таргариены много раз видели вещие сны. Именно сон помог им спастись от Рока Валирии. 

— Старки, как потомки Первых Людей, тоже в это верят, — призналась Лианна. — Я минувшей ночью видела сон. О вас и обо мне. 

Рейегар с удивлением посмотрел на девушку. Старки могут сколько угодно смотреть свои пророческие сны, но он-то тут при чем! 

— Когда вы выиграете турнир, — продолжала Лианна, как ни в чем не бывало, — вы подарите мне букет синих роз. 

Рейегар не придумал ничего умнее, как задать вопрос:

— А где я их возьму? Они же в Харенхолле не растут!

— Зато у нас в оранжерее растут, и я совершенно случайно прихватила букетик с собой. Моя горничная сегодня вечером подкинет к вам в палатку. 

Лианна тряхнула волосами, поправила щит и уже собралась удаляться, как Рейегар спохватился: 

— Но ради чего я должен это сделать? Что за этим последует? 

Лианна обернулась и одарила его чарующей улыбкой: 

— А подробности, мой принц, я вам расскажу, когда мы встретимся в Речных Землях, куда я поеду в Риверран на свадьбу брата. 

Рейегар только молча кивнул и устало сел, прислонившись к толстенному стволу чардрева. Только когда шаги Лианны затихли в отдалении, он понял, что не спросил ее о таинственном рыцаре. Но сейчас таинственный рыцарь был самой меньшей его проблемой. 

 

На подступах к Риверрану было мокро. Очень мокро. Вода лилась с неба, вода бурлила под ногами и Рейегар готов был проклясть тот день, когда согласился на безумную авантюру с Лианной Старк. Но не проклял. В ночь после того рокового турнира ему самому приснился сон, и он жаждал разговора с Лианной не меньше, чем она сама. Да и домой в Королевскую Гавань возвращаться не хотелось — это означало бы объяснение с отцом и Элией, а ни с тем, ни с другой Рейегар объясняться не желал. Элия, может, его и поняла бы, но отец узрел бы очередной заговор и на этот раз точно не простил бы. 

— Долго нам тут еще ждать? — выразил всеобщее нетерпение Эртур Дейн. 

— И стоит ли вообще ждать? — спросил Освелл Уэнт. 

Рейегар вполне разделял нетерпение и недоразумение своих спутников — он устал, промерз и продрог, но любопытство было куда сильнее, чем самый сильный дождь. Однако, он готов был уже бросить все и уехать туда, где тепло, но именно в этот момент появилась Лианна. Одна, на взмыленной лошади и с таким видом, будто за ней гналась стая волков. Или Старков. 

— Скорее! — крикнула она и поскакала дальше. 

— Куда? — прокричал Рейегар, пытаясь перекрыть конский топот и шум дождя. Получалось плохо. 

— Туда, где сухо, тепло и нас не найдут! — Лианне удавалось перекрикивать дождь даже несмотря на тихий голос. 

Рейегар подумал, что в это время года, когда весна так и не наступила, сухо и тепло только в Дорне, а Дорн не по дороге ни ему, ни ей. Но промолчал. Говорить на полном скаку и под дождем было сложновато. 

Наконец, они остановились на ночлег в гостинице на перекрестке. Там было относительно тепло и почти сухо, хотя по меркам Красного Замка довольно грязно. Но для Рейегара, не раз ночевавшего в развалинах Летнего Замка, придорожная гостиница могла считаться уютной. 

Оставив друзей пировать в общем зале, Рейегар с Лианной поднялись наверх, захватив с собой вино, сыр и окорок. На трезвую голову разговор явно бы не получился, на голодный желудок тоже. 

Первым начал принц. 

— Вы были правы, миледи, что толкнули меня на столь безумный поступок. Я тоже видел сон и знаю, что наши действия приведут к возрождению драконов. Но пока что я еще не ведаю, как точно. 

— А что тебе снилось? — поинтересовалась Лианна, забравшись с ногами на кровать. Блюдо с окороком она поставила рядом и отщипывала от него кусочки. 

Рейегар отхлебнул вина. 

— Мне снилось, что я вхожу в библиотеку Красного Замка и беру с полки книгу, непохожую на все остальные книги, которые мне приходилось видеть. Бумага была тонкая, буквы очень мелкие, а обложка не кожаная, а из плотной бумаги и с таким рисунком, который не под силу ни одному живописцу. 

— Там была одна такая книга? — прервала его Лианна. 

Рейегар снова отхлебнул вина и медленно произнес: 

— Нет... кажется, их было больше. Пять или шесть... нет, все-таки пять. И на одной из обложек точно были нарисованы драконы. И дева из рода Таргариенов, но не Рейенис, она темноволосая. 

Лианна от избытка чувств захлопала в ладоши. 

— Да-да! Все сходится! И девушка, и драконы! 

— Ты тоже читала эту книгу? — Рейегар от волнения сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты». 

— Нет, — Лианна покачала головой. — Мне привиделось другое: будто бы я сижу в своей комнате в Винтерфелле, а передо мной стоит... — она задумалась, потом обрисовала руками контур окна. — Как окно, но за ним виден не двор и не небо, а картины другой жизни, и они движутся. Как будто... — она задумывалась, подыскивая сравнение, — как будто я смотрю спектакль. Да, — оживилась Лианна, — это был именно спектакль, хотя я не понимаю, как актеры успевали так быстро переодеваться и менять декорации. 

— А Эйегона, моего сына, ты видела? Он и правда обещанный принц? Я сказал так Элии, когда он родился, и что его песнь — песнь льда и огня. 

Рейегар хлопнул себя по лбу с такой силой, что чуть не пролил вино из кубка, который держал в другой руке: 

— Книга именно так и называлась! Песнь льда и огня! 

Он допил вино и с тоской посмотрел на окорок, стоящий на кровати перед Лианной. Он бы мог тоже оторвать кусочек... но тогда пришлось бы коснуться руки Лианны... 

Она как будто не замечала душевных страданий принца. 

— Ты прочитал всю книгу? 

— Да когда бы я успел! Я только обложки посмотрел и пролистал. Имена местами знакомые, местами нет, но я не запомнил ничего из тех историй, которые там рассказаны! 

Лианна переставила блюдо с окороком на стол и встала с кровати. 

— Я тоже не успела посмотреть все. Этих картин в волшебном окне много, а я видела только фрагменты. Нам надо отправиться в спокойное место, где тепло и сухо, и где никто не будет нас тревожить, и там ты дочитаешь свои книги, а я досмотрю свои картины! 

— В такое время тепло и сухо только в Дорне, — пробормотал Рейегар, доливая себе вина. 

— Значит, отправимся в Дорн! Твой друг Эртур Дейн наверняка знает там хороший замок, где нас никто не потревожит!

Рейегару вдруг расхотелось есть. Он тоскливо посмотрел на окорок, отрезал себе тоненький кусочек сыра, повертел в руках, откусил половину и запил парой глотков вина. 

— Но как же мой отец? Ему и так везде заговоры мерещатся! А Элия? Ее брат меня убьет! 

— Тебя убьет Роберт Баратеон, — серьезно ответила Лианна. — Ты хочешь возвращения драконов? 

— Хочу, но... — Рейегар закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить хоть какие-то подробности вещего сна. — Ведь будет война! Из-за нас! 

— Будет, — согласилась Лианна. — И не одна война. Но потом Семь Королевств восстанут еще сильнее и крепче, чем прежде. С драконами и обещанным принцем из пророчества. А если войны не будет, то и драконов не будет. 

— Давай переночуем здесь, — предложил Рейегар. — Утро вечера мудренее. 

 

Утро и впрямь оказалось мудренее вечера. Заснули они на одной кровати, но она была достаточно широкой, чтобы можно было не прикасаться друг к другу, а для верности Рейегар положил посередине свой меч. Однако проснулись они на середине кровати в обнимку, а меч стоял прислоненным к столу. Рейегар точно помнил, что меч туда не ставил, потому что не просыпался. 

Проснувшись, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и одновременно произнесли: 

— Надо ехать! 

Дождь, ливший последние несколько дней, наконец-то кончился. Рейегар счел это счастливым предзнаменованием и отдал приказ собираться и отправляться в Дорн. Туда, где тепло, сухо, и никто не помешает решать судьбу Семи Королевств. 

 

Сколько Рейегар ни читал о пророчествах и вещих снах — все они были расплывчаты, сбивчивы и допускали несколько толкований. Однако сны, которые видели они с Лианной, никаких двойных толкований не допускали — в них просто повествовалось о событиях, происходящих через полтора десятка лет. Поначалу даже расхождения в снах не было, разве что в мелких деталях. В видениях Рейегара деталей было больше, но это понятно. Если по книге поставить спектакль, то придется сокращать, чтобы зрители не заскучали. Рейегар, правда, не понимал, как можно ставить спектакль на природе, причем каждый раз в разных местах, но Лианна воспринимала это как должное и сама объяснить не смогла. 

Видения перестали быть беспорядочными и Рейегар смог открыть свою книгу с первой страницы, а Лианна смотреть свой спектакль с начала. Она сказала, что для обозначения того, что она смотрит, есть другое слово, но Рейегар его тут же забыл, а потом забыла и сама Лианна, потому что никаких аналогов ни в валирийском, ни в общем, этому слову не было. 

Первые несколько дней в Башне Радости Рейегар Лианна радостно пересказывали друг другу свои видения и смаковали мельчайшие детали. Детали больше волновали Рейегара, а Лианну — развитие событий, и она то и дело торопила его, не давая поразмышлять. 

— Но как этот дезертир добрался до Винтерфелла? Если бы он прошел через ворота Черного Замка, его бы там задержали, допросили, и он, может, раздумал бы дезертировать! 

— Да какая тебе разница? — недоумевала Лианна. — Дезертировал и дезертировал, а Нед потом отрубил ему голову! 

— И не допросил, — печально вздохнул Рейегар. — И не узнал, что Белые Ходоки за Стеной — не страшная сказка, а реальность. 

— Потом про них все узнают, — отмахнулась Лианна. — Давай дальше. 

На седьмой день пребывания в башне Эртур Дейн предложил отправить воронов в Королевскую Гавань и в Винтерфелл, чтобы ни отец Лианны, ни отец Рейегара не волновались о пропавших детях. Рейегар хотел было согласиться, но Лианна категорически отказалась и захлопнула дверь перед самым носом обескураженного Дейна. 

— Никто не должен знать, где мы! — решительно заявила она. — И тем более никто не должен знать о наших видениях! 

— Но что подумает мой отец...

— Что ты затеваешь против него заговор! 

Рейегар печально вздохнул: 

— Он все время так думает. Но твои братья и твой отец что подумают? 

Лианна озорно улыбнулась:

— Они подумают, что ты меня похитил и собираешься изнасиловать! 

Рейегар отшатнулся в ужасе, чуть не своротив пару стульев. 

— Но я вовсе не собираюсь тебя насиловать! 

— А придется, — зловеще сказала Лианна, подступая к Рейегару, вжавшемуся в массивный дубовый стол. Увидев его испуг, она сменила тон: — Неужели я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? 

— Нравишься, — признался он. — Я всегда любил брюнеток и не любил блондинок. Хорошо, что меня не выдали за Серсею, она мало того, что блондинка, но и стерва порядочная. Но, пойми, у меня ведь жена, дети...

— Все равно ты должен меня изнасиловать! — не унималась Лианна. — И поскорее, а то я не успею родить Джона Сноу! 

Рейегар отступил за стол, взял кувшин с вином, налил себе и Лианне и, отхлебнув вина, удивленно сказал:

— Джон Сноу — сын Неда Старка неизвестно от кого! 

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Рейегар Таргариен! Джон Сноу — наш с тобой сын! 

— Где это сказано? 

— В шестом сезоне! Только я до него не досмотрела! 

Рейегар осушил кубок одним глотком и наполнил снова. 

— А что такое «сезон»? 

— Это части в спектакле. Ну, как твои книги. 

— Так может, подождем, когда ты досмотришь, а я дочитаю? 

Лианна резко замотала головой: 

— Нет! Нам нельзя ждать! Иначе я не успею его родить! Ну что, кто кого будет насиловать? 

Рейегар обреченно вздохнул, поставил кубок на стол, подошел к Лианне и поцеловал ее. 

 

Поначалу Рейегар, обнимая Лианну, говорил себе, что делает это ради драконов. Хотя он так и не понял связь между драконами и Джоном Сноу, но решил, что до этого места еще не дочитал. И не сам ли он говорил Элии, что должен быть еще третий? Видимо, тот самый Джон Сноу. Хотя ни дыма, ни соли, ни красной звезды поблизости не наблюдалось. 

Потом он привык и Лианна, по-видимому, тоже. Даже после того, как выяснилось, что она беременна, Рейегар и Лианна продолжали спать вместе. Во-первых, так было уютнее. Во-вторых, когда им снились кошмары, они могли утешать друг друга, не вставая с постели. А кошмары им снились каждую ночь, потому что никакая история не обходится без войны. а война — это кошмары. 

Эртур Дейн и Освелл Уэнт к причудам своего принца привыкли и лишний раз не беспокоили. Дейн на всякий случай еще раз спросил, не послать ли ворона, чтобы узнать, что происходит, но Рейгеар категорически отказал, заявив, что и так все сам знает. Знал он, конечно, не все, потому что их с Лианной видения повествовали о будущем, но события прошлого в них то и дело упоминались. 

Чем дальше, тем больше их с Лианной видения начали расходиться. Они спорили до хрипоты, десять раз пересказывали одно и то же, ожидая, что второй уступит, но никто не уступал. Рейегар — потому что был убежден, что книга ближе к истине, потому что написана раньше, чем поставлен спектакль, а Лианна — просто потому, что не привыкла уступать. «С Робертом они бы точно Штормовой Предел развалили», — не без нежности думал принц, глядя, как раскрасневшаяся, растрепанная Лианна яростно отстаивает свою точку зрения. 

— Да почему ты считаешь, что Джон Сноу — наш сын? 

— Потому что я видела своими глазами, как я в этой самой башне отдаю ребенка Неду! 

— Но в тех книгах, что я успел прочитать, этого нет! Есть предположения, что бастард Эддарда — от Эшеры Дейн, или же от какой-то рыбачки. 

— Это всего лишь предположения! 

Подобный разговор повторялся почти каждый день. Рейегар готов был уже признать правоту Лианны, но ему нравился сам процесс спора. 

За обсуждениями, спорами и поцелуями прошел почти год, но ни Рейегар, ни Лианна не заметили хода времени. А Дейн и Уэнт, у которых столь увлекательных занятий не было, ход времени, конечно, заметили, но отвлекать своего принца не посмели. 

 

Герольд Хайтауэр на взмыленном коне остановился у Башни Радости. Вокруг было так тихо и спокойно, будто бы и не шла опустошительная война в Семи Королевствах и будто бы виновник этой войны не скрывался в этой самой башне. 

Хайтауэр спешился и вошел. Пара слуг тут же подхватилась заниматься его конем, а он пошел дальше в комнату, где коротали время за игрой в кости Эртур Дейн и Освелл Уэнт. 

— Где принц? — спросил Герольд вместо приветствия. 

Эртур и Освэлл одновременно показали на потолок. 

— Вы, что совсем не знаете, что творится? Король велел немедленно найти принца и призвать его на защиту трона. 

— Ты не знаешь, что у нас тут творится, — грустно сказал Освелл. 

— Мы, честно говоря, и сами ничего не понимаем, — признался Эртур. — Слышишь? 

Рейегар и Лианна говорили громко, не стесняясь ни слуг, ни рыцарей, и при открытой двери в их комнате голоса были слышны на всю башню. 

— А я тебе говорю — Сансу Старк выдали замуж за Рамси Болтона! 

— Да не Сансу Старк, ты ошибаешься! Замуж за Рамси Болтона выдали дочку стюарда, объявив ее Арьей Старк. Арья пропала и никто ее не видел. 

— Кроме Братства Без Знамен. 

— Во-первых, оно вне закона, во-вторых, ни Ланнистеры, ни Болтоны не в курсе, что Арья связана с этим Братством. А Санса, между прочим, обвиняется в убийстве короля, и брачный союз с ней ставит Болтонов вне закона.

Герольд Хайтауэр почесал в затылке. 

— О чем они говорят? Я не понимаю. 

— Мы тоже не понимаем, — вздохнул Эртур Дейн. — Зато они друг друга вполне понимают. 

Наверху на небольшое время замолкли, слышался только звук шагов, скрип передвигаемых стульев и стук чаши о стол. Затем принц заговорил снова: 

— Во многом твои картины сходятся с моими, но чем дальше, тем больше расхождение! Как будто актеры, которые ставили этот спектакль...

— Сериал.

— Хорошо, этот сериал... Боги, какой странное слово! Они будто бы не читали книгу или прочитали только первые три части! Сколько, говоришь, в твоем сериале частей? Шесть? А книг всего пять! 

— Ты хорошо смотрел в своей библиотеке? Точно не нашел шестую книгу? 

— Не нашел! — в голосе принца слышалось отчаяние. — Нашел несколько отрывков, но ни в одном из них ни словечка про Джона Сноу! Ни о том, кто его родители, ни о том, воскресили его после смерти или нет! Как он может быть обещанным принцем, если его свои же и зарезали?

Наверху снова замолчали. Рыцари переглянулись. 

— Мой принц, — негромко позвал Хайтауэр. 

Молчание было ему ответом. Хайтауэр хотел позвать еще раз, но наверху послышались шаги и принц Рейегар стал спускаться по лестнице, держа за руку Лианну. Второй рукой она держалась за перила и ступала весьма медленно. Что неудивительно — судя по ее виду, была она не то на восьмом, не то на девятом месяце беременности. Рейегар посадил Лианну на стул, поспешно освобожденный Эртуром Дейном, и обратился к Герольду Хайтауэру:

— Я знаю, зачем вы приехали. Я готов. 

Рыцари снова переглянулись. 

— Мой принц, — начал Хайтауэр, — ваш отец просил передать вам...

— В этом нет необходимости, — перебил его Рейегар. — Я знаю, что он просил передать. Я соберусь и отправлюсь в путь. А вы, — он посмотрел на всех троих, — останетесь охранять Лианну. 

— Но, мой принц! — одновременно произнесли все три рыцаря. 

— Нет, — сурово произнес Рейегар. — Вы останетесь здесь. Все трое. 

И Рейегар посмотрел на Лианну. Та кивнула. 

— Жаль, что я так и не прочитал шестую книгу, — вздохнул Рейегар. — Так и не узнаю, чем все кончится. 

— Зато мы знаем, как все началось, — улыбнулась Лианна. — И у нас будет Джон Сноу. 

— Да кто такой этот Джон Сноу? — не выдержал Освелл Уэнт. — Вы постоянно о нем говорите! 

Лианна и Рейегар переглянулись. 

— Расскажи им, — сказал принц. — Теперь можно. 

Рейегар удалился переодеваться в дорожное платье, а Лианна налила себе воды, сделала пару глотков и неспешно начала: 

— Решетка, закрывающая ворота в Стене, медленно поползла вверх, и трое дозорных отправились на разведку...


End file.
